So Kiss Me
by StoryGirl02
Summary: She was so scared that she would open her eyes and be back in her old bedroom, and find that it was all a dream, that she had never meet the man holding her up, her husband, her love, her Teddy.


****

So Kiss Me

_- put shame on this family, and the Black name-_

* * *

_i_

**-bring, bring, bring your flowered hat-**

"_Andy, wait!" _

She turned, left foot dangling in mid-air, confusion written in the lines of her face. "What, Cissy?" she questioned, looking over her sister, noting the brightly-coloured ribbon tied into a bow hanging from her hair. "You know I'm busy. I have only two hours to get ready for the party, and Bella's demanding that I do her hair, which will take up at least a quarter of my time."

Narcissa blushed scarlet, lowering her gaze to her shoes, her feet scuffing them on the stairs. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her hair falling over her eyes. Andromeda shook her head softly, before stretching forward to brush a stray lock of golden hair behind Narcissa's ear.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Cissy," she told her, bobbing her lightly on the nose. Narcissa nodded, before leaning forward, pecking her softly on the cheek.

"I'll make sure Sirius and Regulas behave themselves," she said, thundering down the stairs. She stopped to curtsey at their father, who looked, dimwitted, after her, shaking his head at his youngest daughter.

Andromeda stifled a series of giggles as she made her way up the stairs, smiling up at Bella, who scowled, tugging harshly at the curlers in her hair.

She opened her fist to reveal a brightly-coloured bow. Narcissa was sneaky, that was for sure.

_(__But she loved her, all the same) _

_i__i_

**-you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress-**

The wind howled as soon as she opened the door, her eyes fluttering shut as the debris rushed in, whistling as it did so. With a heavy sigh, she slammed the door shut, collapsing against it. Her dress was itchy on her knees, and she bent down to scratch them, let out a sigh of delight as she did so. With her hair pulled up into a bun, she opened the door once more, shivering softly. She took a deep breath, before rushing out, her cries loud as she was swept up in the storm.

"Lucius, where are you?" she called, walking slowly as she struggled to keep her balance.

A hand covered her eyes, as she let out a cry of happiness, crushing the taller, blonder man to her, peppering his stubbled chin with soft kisses. "You look beautiful," he commented, watching as she twirled softly, her white dress fanning out in the wind. Her hair came loose, brown curls slipping down her back.

"Thank you," she said, nestling her face into his neck. Lucius stroked her back softly. "Our wedding will be perfect, Andy," he told her, smiling softly.

Their lips met as she rose up on her toes to meet him. A soft, girlish giggle escaped her mouth as she winded her fingers into his hair, murmuring softly.

_(She might have loved him once)_

_iii_

**-we'll take the trail marked on your father's map-**

"Andromeda Black, if you _walk out_ that door, I swear, when you come home, you'll find your room has suddenly _disappeared_!"

Her father paced after her, looking furious, his reading glasses perched on his nose. She walked onwards, her shoes clacking on the floor. Her mother watched from her place in the lounge, sighing softly. Narcissa sat next to her, eyes scanning the open book in her lap eagerly. Bella watched from the kitchen, her curls pulled up into a bun, and her dark eyes scanning her sister slowly.

"So?" she asked, whirling around to face her father.

"So?" he spluttered out, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Daughter, it seems you do not understand the repercussions of your actions. I swear, Andromeda, if you even place one toe out of that door, you'll find yourself living on the street! I will not have you going out looking like this; I will not have you bring same on this family! I will not have it!"

She glanced down at her outfit, raising her eyebrows. "But this is the fashion, Daddy! I need to be up to date. Would you want me walking out of this house looking like some Muggle? That would most definitely put shame on this family, and the Black name."

Her father shook his head, before beckoning her to him with a slight crook of his finger. She walked over to him, smiling.

Half a minute later, she was out the door, smiling her heart out. He kissed her on the cheek and sent her out the door, sighing softly, before returning to the study.

She smothered the urge to laugh as soon as she was out the door.

_(She knew her father's weakness__es too well) _

_iv_

**-swing, swing, swing the spinning step-**

"_1-2-3, ready or not, here I come!" _

With a soft giggle, she bounded up the stairs, brown hair loose; and floating down her shoulders. She giggled happily as she walked, murmuring underneath her breath, her feet bare and her dress nearly falling off, it was so large.

"Bella, where are you?" she called out, giggling softly in the silent house. She walked into her sister's bedroom, her small hands pulling open the cupboard. No, not there. Underneath the bed. No, no there. Behind the curtains. No, not there. She stopped giggling, but moved onto the next room nevertheless.

Bella wasn't in the next room, or the next, or the next.

Tears replaced her giggles. "_B-b-b-bella,_ where are you?" she spluttered out, her hands damp from her salty tears. She made her way downstairs, sniffling; her brown eyes teary.

She'd lost Bella; she had lost her biggest, best, beautiful sister.

She plodded into the kitchen, sliding onto a chair, sniffling once more.

"Hey," someone said. She didn't look up.

"Hey, look, I'm really sorry about that. I thought you'd give up on looking for me, okay? Are you alright? '_Dromie_?" A hand patted her on the back softly. She sniffled, before looking up.

There, looking like a vision in too-long green dress-robes and dark makeup covering her eyes, was Bella. She slid out her seat and raced to her sister, hugging her tightly, her tears disappearing.

"I found you! I found you!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Bella laughed; smilling. "I guess you did, 'Dromie, I guess you did," she told her, shrugging. "I'm not that good of a hider."

A soft kiss was placed on her cheek, and she slid back into her chair, smiling happily.

_(She had always looked up to Bella)_

_v_

**-strike up the band and make the fireflies dance-**

"Andromeda, can you please come here?"

She turned in her tracks, walking into her mother's bedroom. "Yes, Mother?" she asked, standing at the doorway.

Her mother looked up at her, her beady eyes looking her up and down before she remarked, "Straighten up that posture girl, you're slouching like a Muggle. Come here, and sit next to your mother, Andromeda."

Like a good pureblooded girl, she followed orders, and sat down next to her mother, straightening her back almost immediately, so much so that her back was as stiff as a pole. Her mother turned to her, looking her dead in the eye. She forced herself to keep contact. If it was one thing that her mother disliked, it was breaking off eye contact before she did.

"There has been a marriage proposal to you, Andromeda," her mother said, pulling her eyes away to shuffle through the papers on her desk. "I supposed you would like to know who it is, hmm?"

"Yes, please, madam. I am confident that you would not be mentioning this to me if my suitor has not pleased my father, so I have full confidence that he will be a fine match," she said, almost emotionlessly, her eyes starting straight ahead.

"Well, yes, you are correct there, daughter. It is Lucius Malfoy, and no, don't worry, your father and I have already accepted." A cold metal ring was placed into her hand quite suddenly. "Here. This is yours to wear."

"I hope you are happy in this match, Andy," her mother said.

Andormeda forced a smile, nodding. "Very happy."

"Good," he mother said, and with an usual and surprising kiss on the cheek, shooed her out of the bedroom.

_(__She knew she had to go along with it)_

_vi._

**-silver moon's sparkling-**

"Andromeda, since you are sick enough not to go to the party, I thought you would not mind looking after Sirius, hmm?"

Her mother appeared in the doorway quite suddenly, and she had to pull the blankets back over her with a flourish, coughing quite loudly. "_Mmm,"_ she said, spluttering out the last of the coughs. "I suppose I could, but what if I pass my sickness onto him? I doubt that Aunt Wallburga would like that."

Her mother scowled at her. "I'll take my chances concerning my sister-in-law, Andromeda. Now, Sirius has to be in bed by 8:30, so make sure he is, otherwise hell will break loose tomorrow with your Aunt, you know that. Have fun!"

She glared at the lanky twelve-year-old, scowling down at him.

He laughed up at her, his heavy black bangs falling into his eyes. "So," she said, throwing the blankets off of her, revealing her still-clothed form, "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno," Sirius said, throwing himself onto her bed with a soft chuckle. "You're supposed to entertain me," he told her, smirking softly as he looked at her. "If you don't think of something fun to do soon, I'll go back downstairs and tell Aunt Druella that you're not sick, and that you were just faking it."

Gods, he reminded her of Bella. Even though he had been sorted into Gryffindor, which had displeased her Aunt greatly, he still possessed so many qualities like Bella, so many that it was scary.

And so, with that thought in mind, she shifted closer to him, and took one of his hands in her, tugging gently on his fingers. "Alright then, how about I tell you a story?" she asked, Sirius nodding eagerly at the suggestion. With her free hand, she tapped her cheek lightly. "You have to give me a kiss me first, though."

If Sirius wanted to play dirty, so would she.

He pulled his hand out of her grasp, shifted away. "Eww, no. I'm not kissing you," he complained, his lips forming into a soft, childish pout. "Girls are gross. I hate girls." She had to restrain her laughter upon seeing this, and instead took his hand once again.

"No story then," she told him, shrugging lightly as he shot a glare at her. "Plus, I'm not a girl, I'm a woman, and I'm your cousin, so if I'm gross, you're gross."

To her surprise, he leant forwards, and pecked her on the cheek, reltching and shifting back a second later. "Now you have to tell me a story," he told her pompously, his Black traits shining through.

"Alright then," she said, and began, her voice a hushed whispers against the chatter of downstairs, Bella's cackles audible even upstairs.

Black; through and through.

He was the one she missed the most when she left, and the one she thought most about.

_(They were both outsiders)_

_vii_

**-oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight-**

"No, don't!" She squealed loudly as she was lifted over the doorstep, her hands squatting Ted's back softly. "Let me down!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head at her, smiling. "No, I don't think I will," he told her, burshing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I've got you in my arms, and I'm never going to let go."

Her heart melted. She snuggled closer to him, nudging her nose into his neck. "Well, then, Mr. Tonks, how about you open this door then? We need to step into our house, you know," she whispered, raising goosebumps up on his skin, making his shiver. He shifted her weight in his arms, making her squeal softly, giggling.

"Righto then, Mrs. Tonks!"

"Wait!"

Ted looked puzzled, his eyes staring down at her. "What? Did we forget something?" he asked, before sighing, shaking his head roughly. "I knew I'd forget something."

Andromeda laughed, before winding her arms around his neck, her fingers twisting around the soft waves of his thick blond hair, such a contrast to her own. "No, silly," she said, smiling. "I forgot to do something."

If that was possible, he now looked even more puzzled then he had before. "What?"

"This."

She drew her face closer to his, resisting the urge to giggle. It all seemed so fake, the rings on her finger, the veil drooping in her hair, that she could hardly believe it. She was so scared that she would open her eyes and be back in her old bedroom, and find that it was all a dream, that she had never meet the man holding her up, her husband, her love, her _Teddy._

She was a Tonks now, and the name suited her more than Black.

Without any second thoughts, she smashed her lips onto his, smothering all looks of confusion and puzzlement.

_Andromeda Isla Tonks. _

She was finally home. Home was where the heart was, and her heart belonged to Ted.

A short giggle escaped her mouth as he stepped over the threshold.

_-so kiss me-_

* * *

**Okay, I really enjoyed writing this, and showing all the different relationships between Andromeda and her family. Her being engaged to Lucius was never stated, but I'd like to think of it being that way, and Lucius moving on to Narcissa when she ended it. Also, her middle name is after the 1****st**** burn mark of the family tree, who was burnt off because she married a muggle. I thought it fit. **

**Sixpence None the Richer own the song, which is beautiful. The lyrics at the start of each section are from there, as is the title and the last line. **

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
